


a soul full of stars

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Some days he would convince himself that he was wrong. Other days Ignis would smile at him and Noct would feel like his chest might burst.





	a soul full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the complete product from the IgNoct week prompt: Stars & Sea.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://spacs.tumblr.com/post/163817765087/stars-sea).  
> [Title inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qlK8129I4g)

Noctis’ mark was on his back, right shoulder blade. When he was younger it looked like nothing but dots and Noct spent hours looking over his shoulder to see it. He accompanied his father to Tenebrae to sign a peace treaty with the Empire but the ceremony was ambushed with Noct the target of an assassination. His back was injured during the battle, scarring diagonally across his skin and ruining a corner of his mark. The treaty was signed, however, with amendments to account for the attack.

When he’d returned to the Citadel, Ignis spent a lot of time with him. He stayed by Noct’s side, reading to him, talking to him, or even sitting in silence just so the prince didn’t have to fall asleep alone. It was on such a day that Noctis noticed one of Ignis’ open books at the foot of his bed. The other boy was studying for a practice exam he was required to take so his tutors could better gauge his level.

“What’s that?” Noct asked, pointing from his place at the top of the bed, leaning forward.

Ignis glanced up from a different book, looking over his glasses to find where the prince was gesturing. He pushed his spectacles up his nose and said, “A book of astronomy. Stars, constellations and the histories, legends, and myths behind them.”

“Can I see it?”

“Of course,” Ignis smiled, picking up the book. He was seated on a stool next to Noctis’ bed, reading, studying, and taking notes at the foot of the too-large bed.

Noctis took the book happily then hesitated. “You don’t need it to work?” he asked, still holding it forward so Ignis could take it back if he needed.

The older boy shook his head and went back to his seat. “No that book is for pleasure,” he explained. “I brought it in the case that I grew horribly bored with this.” He gestured down to the books with markings and highlights covering the pages. “Enjoy it, highness,” he turned his head back to Noctis and beamed.

With that, the prince tore through the book. He’d run his fingers over the pages, tracing the lines of different constellations and if he found one particularly catching he would stop to read the description. He read each of the histories for the stars that represented the gods, even the traitorous Ifrit. One, however, gave him pause. He ran his finger along the lines, then followed it with his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat and he stared at it for a long time. It was the constellation for the Fulgrian, Ramuh. The bearded god that controls lightning. His red eyes and strange horns had always made Noctis stare at his portrait in the foyer outside of the throne room.

Ramuh’s constellation was the mark on his back.

\- - -

Ignis’ mark was on his left hip, trailing down to his thigh. He’d always recognized the mark as waves, but still hadn’t found who it belonged to. It gave him greater anxiety than he let show. He was only eighteen, but he’d met many people through his work and schooling yet none had struck him properly. He found some of them pretty and interesting – thought about going on a date with a few to see if something sparked, but it had never felt right.

“Can we go fishing?”

Ignis cast a halfhearted glare over his shoulder. “Finish your homework, Noct,” he chastised, turning back to the stove.

Noct made a _pff_ sound with his lips. “I already did,” he retorted.

“Then what on earth are you working on?” Setting the lid on the pot, Ignis turned around. He wiped his hands on the apron as he strode over to the table where the younger boy was hunched over a book. “Ah, this again?” Noctis was studying his book – Ignis had given up calling it _his_ years ago – flipping through the pages. “You must have memorized all of them by now.”

The prince shrugged and turned the page. “It’s one of the few… what’s the word you used… _intellectual_ books that I like to read.”

“ _Only_ ,” Ignis corrected. “ _Only_ intellectual book you read.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and waved him off. His eyes fell back to the page, the one Ignis saw him on often. He seemed to be able to trace the lines with absolute precision as his eyes flitted over the words that told of the Fulgrian. The corners of the pages were worn down like they had been bent and fiddled with often.

“That one is my favorite,” Ignis said, leaning across the table to tap on the top of the book. “The Fulgrian, Ramuh.”

The younger boy looked up at him, blinking rapidly in confusion. “What?”

“Ramuh’s constellation is my favorite,” he reiterated.

\- - -

Noctis knew he was staring. He’d been staring at Ignis for a year as he learned more about him and started to feel things he’d never thought he would feel for Ignis. As it turns out, Ignis wasn’t just the uptight, neat advisor that he seemed.

They had known each other for almost their entire lives. When they were younger Ignis laughed more freely, played games, and was just a _kid_. But as they aged and Ignis’ role in Noct’s life changed, the older boy had started to put distance between them and it changed their friendship. Ignis had begun to represent a part of Noctis’ life that he’d always resented and it didn’t help that Ignis acted his role with pride.

Now, however, Noctis was trying to find the part of their friendship that seemed lost to the years. He was asking questions about Ignis’ life _outside_ of Noctis though he’d yet to have the courage to ask to be a part of it – could it really be considered Ignis’ personal life if Noct were still there?

Some days he would convince himself that there are probably lots of people with Ramuh’s constellation as their favorite.

Other days Ignis would smile at him and Noct would feel like his chest might burst.

“Where’s your mark, Ignis?”

It was a private question. Marks were typically only discussed after both parties came to the realization of their soulmate. Locations of marks weren’t as much of a secret as the actual mark, and Noct had never questioned Ignis on his.

The advisor stiffened and he looked up from his place at Noct’s table. He hesitated, regarding the other man carefully before answering, “My hip.”

Noct nodded and rolled his head back to the television. He turned it to some cooking show that he thought might grab Ignis’ attention enough so he would move to sit by Noctis instead of the table. It hadn’t worked so far – the man was nothing if not studious. “Mine’s on my back.”

“I could sell that information to the tabloids,” Ignis chuckled. “The media would love to get hold of the location of the _crown prince’s_ mark.”

That made Noct laugh too. “I’d know it was you that told them,” he replied. “Dad would be so pissed.”

“I’d be very cautious,” Ignis told him. “An anonymous tip.”

“Well you’re the only one that knows, so… not so anonymous to me.”

A beat. “You haven’t told Prompto?”

Noctis shook his head. “No.”

Prompto was open about his own mark, he’d even shown it to Noctis before. It was a mountain that was placed on his chest, just over his heart. _Pretty sure it doesn’t mean you_ , the blond had joked. He’d questioned Noct about his mark, but the prince wasn’t as forthcoming. His friend didn’t mind, telling him that it was his business but he was welcome to talk about it if he ever needed to.

“I’ll never tell another soul,” Ignis vowed.

Privately, Noctis smiled, looking down at his hands. “I believe you.”

\- - -

“You’ve never told me about your mark,” Ignis commented one weekend afternoon after training, dropping his gym bag next to his chair as he sat down.

“You never asked,” Gladio pointed out, already stretched out in his own seat.

They were in the dining hall for members of the Crownsguard. Every few weekends, Gladio and Ignis would train together privately at Ignis’ request. He’d been taught basic self-defense, but he wanted to be better prepared to defend others so he could feel more secure by Noctis’ side. Gladio had mentioned that it was _his_ very specific job to protect Noctis, to which Ignis reminded him that he, too, was a member of the Crownsguard and that also entailed the protection of the Crown. The shield merely shrugged and said he could use the extra training.

Thus it became a time that they caught up, having lunch or dinner afterward.

“True,” Ignis granted. “It’s a private topic, however. I didn’t wish to intrude.”

“But you want to intrude now?” Gladio smirked, pulling his lunch from his own gym bag.

“Not the word I would use. You don’t have to tell me if—”

Gladio waved him off. “Doesn’t bother me,” he said. “On the back of my knee. It’s the sun,” he listed off. “Pretty much all there is to know. The sun is a pretty… I dunno… general thing. Could be anyone.”

“Sometimes they aren’t as obvious as we’d wish them to be,” Ignis mused.

“So why do you ask, Iggy?” Gladio propped his elbow up on the table and pointed at him. “Do you think your mark is about me?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. “We’d be cute together.”

Ignis scoffed. “I’m not sure a sun would signify _me_ , Gladio.”

The shield shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “I thought it might be you for a little while.” A slow grin crept onto his face and he popped a chip into his mouth. “Then I got to know you.”

The advisor didn’t hide his glare.

“So what’s yours?”

Ignis bit his lip. It wouldn’t be fair of him to ask Gladio about his but not share anything about his own. The other man seemed to sense his hesitation though and quickly followed, “You don’t have to tell me, Iggy.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Ignis responded.

Another shrug. “I don’t mind sharing. If you do, then don’t.”

“No I…” He sighed. “Waves.”

“Waves?”

“I’m not sure who it belongs to.”

“Well you’re only twenty. I don’t know who mine is either and I’m a year older than you.”

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve never entertained the idea for anyone.”

A statement that wasn’t _entirely_ true. And Gladio knew it. His eyebrows shot up and he quipped, “ _Not_ one?” A sharp glare. “ _Not_ ever?” Narrowed eyes. “ _Noct_ a single person?”

“A terrible joke.”

“I think it’s hilarious.”

\- - -

“I think my mark might be Ignis’.”

Prompto, mid drink, stopped to spit his soda across the table. Noct’s hands flew up to himself in defense before dropping them when it was safe and giving Prompto an incredulous look. “A little dramatic don’t you think?”

“ _No_ ,” Prompto shot back, slamming his glass down. “ _Are you serious_?”

“Is it really _that_ unbelievable?”

“ _Kinda_!”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“ _Dude_ , Ignis?”

Noct threw his arms up in the air, reaching to the stand at the left of the table to shove napkins into Prompto’s hands so he could clean up his mess. “I mean… yeah?” He looked away, trying to will away the blush that he could feel tingling on his cheeks.

“I guess it _kind_ of makes sense? You guys have known each other forever,” Prompto said, wiping the napkins across the table as he considered. “What made you think it’s him?”

“My mark is a constellation. Ignis’ favorite constellation.”

“Ignis has a favorite constellation?”

“…yes?”

“He _would_ ,” Prompto laughed.

“Should I tell him?”

Prompto slid his lips to the side, considering. “I don’t know, man. I think that _I_ would want to know but… I’m not Ignis… and I don’t work for you.”

Noctis scowled. “He doesn’t work _for_ me. I mean… not _really_. He’s my friend and…” He paused then covered his face with his hands. “ _Shit_.”

\- - -

Ignis would sometimes spend time at the lake. It wasn’t the same as ocean waves, but he thought that if he spent time by some form of water, he’d find who the mark belonged to.

Today, per Gladio’s suggestion, the four of them had gone down to the lake. Noct was fishing, Prompto was taking photos, Gladio was sunbathing, and Ignis sat on the dock with the prince, reading on his phone. It was getting hot and slowly clothes were starting to be shed. The shield had removed his shirt the second they’d gotten out of the car, but now even Prompto was without. Ignis had removed his gloves and shoes, dangling his feet in the water – only Noctis kept all articles on. Knowing now where the prince’s mark was, Ignis understood why his shirt was never removed in public. For years he always thought it was only because the scar from the attack.

The prince seemed mostly unbothered by the heat, despite being in all black. His cheeks were tinged red but he was concentrated on his line.

“Alright I’m _officially_ getting cooked alive,” Prompto whined, setting his camera back in its bag.

Gladio glanced up at him from his position on the dock. “It’s not _that_ hot, blondie.”

“Yes it _is_ ,” he insisted, hanging the bag on the back of one of the chairs they brought. “But there’s a whole lake right _here_ ,” he pointed out. “Swimming!”

Gladio propped himself up on his elbows and considered. “I’m in. Iggy?”

Ignis looked over his shoulder at them. “Afraid I’m not dressed for it.”

“Neither are we,” Prompto motioned between them. “Noct, what about you?”

“Huh?” The prince turned his head slightly back towards them, clearly not listening. His eyes were focused on his fishing line that he was slowly reeling in, trying to attract something. He’d yet to make a catch and Ignis could tell by just his profile that he was disappointed and determined to remedy that.

“Swimming?”

“Fishing,” he said simply.

“Think that’s a no,” Gladio chuckled. “C’mon Iggy, join us.”

Ignis shook his head, smiling. “That’s alright. The heat hasn’t gotten to me just yet.”

Gladio shrugged. “Have it your way.”

The other two went swimming. Ignis continued reading and Noct kept trying to fish. Even though Gladio and Prompto had gone to the next dock over, after another shout of, “ _CANONBALL_ ,” Noct huffed and reeled his entire line back in. “They’re scaring all the fish off,” he complained, glaring.

“The fish weren’t biting long before they started swimming,” Ignis reminded him gently.

“Yeah but now I have someone to blame it on.”

Ignis dipped his head forward, conceding Noct’s point. “Would you like to join them, highness?”

The prince paused, watching as Prompto resurfaced laughing as he tossed the water from his hair. Sighing he put his rod in the hold, walking down the dock to where Ignis sat. “Might as well. Let’s go.”

“I’m still not dressed for it, Noct,” he pointed out. “Go. Enjoy yourself.”

“Come on, Specs,” Noctis pushed, tapping his shoulder to keep his attention. He offered his hand, shaking it lightly. “It’ll be more fun if you’re with us.”

Ignis hesitated, looking at Noct’s hand then his face. The soft smile on his lips and his eager eyes had Ignis’ heart beating faster but he shoved the feelings away, taking the prince’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. “As you wish,” he smiled.

They joined their friends though it still took some coaxing to get Ignis into the water. His shirt came off before he got in, laying it on the dock with Gladio and Prompto’s. Swimming with clothes on wasn’t exactly ideal, but the rest of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. So Ignis pretended like he wasn’t uncomfortable and let the others pull him into the deeper parts of the lake.

Night started to creep up on them. The air cooled, as did the water and Prompto made the complaint first. Noct latched his legs around Ignis’ waist, wrapping arms around his shoulder, saying he was too tired to swim back. This prompted Prompto to jump onto Gladio. “One last race,” he declared from Gladio’s back. “First group back gets to choose dinner!”

Gladio made it back first, Prompto hoisting himself up onto the dock and whooping in victory. The shield climbed up next to him, grinning before turning back to help Noctis up who had to be detached from Ignis’ waist. He was breathing heavily, since his competiveness had won out over his exhaustion.

“We should go to some vegan place,” Prompto smirked.

The prince grimaced, laying out over the dock. “Thanks a lot, Prompto,” he groaned.

“I’m a delight,” Prompto replied dreamily, laughing as his friend frowned at him.

Gladio chuckled too, walking past both of them. “Yeah, you’re a real ray of sunshine.”

He got a few more steps before he stopped, looking back at the two younger men. It took a beat, then the words sunk in for Ignis, too. The advisor glanced between Gladio and Prompto before the shield met his eyes in disbelief. Their companions were oblivious to their revelation as Prompto poked Noct to annoy him to his feet. A smile crept to Ignis’ lips as he watched the other man’s face go through a series of emotions before the expression finally settled into awe.

\- - -

“Do you think of me as your boss?”

Ignis hesitated as he picked up Noct’s finished plate. “What brought _that_ on?”

“Something Prompto said.”

The advisor walked slowly back into the kitchen with their dinnerware, gently setting it into the sink. Noctis thought he might not answer and was scrambling for some sort of excuse in his head but then Ignis said, “I think of you as a friend first.”

First? Noct made a face and put his chin on his fist, tilting his head at Ignis’ back. “But still as your boss?”

“You are the prince,” Ignis told him. “Therefore, you are my superior. That fact does not escape me, no.”

Sighing, Noct pushed the chair away from the table and went to lean against the counters next to the sink as Ignis washed. “Kind of wish you didn’t think like that,” he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignis cast a smile at him. “As much as you wish to not be the prince, Noct, I cannot forget.”

Noct stared at his profile, trying not to look so _longingly_. He could feel the words building in his chest before they spilled from his mouth, “You couldn’t think of me as more than that?”

This time Ignis stopped completely, his hand submerged in water mid-wash. He stared down at the bubbles then cautiously licked his lips. Not looking at Noct he answered, “I believe I already _do_. We… are friends, are we not?”

That hurt, and it really shouldn’t have. Ignis didn’t know what Noct was getting at or the way he was feeling. Saying they were friends was meant to be reassuring, but the prince only found it deflating. Maybe Prompto was right, the constellation could be someone else. But Noctis had _felt_ it when Ignis had pointed at the book and said it was his favorite. Noctis had felt like something inside of him came alive, like something in Ignis was pulling them together and it had just felt _right_.

“Yeah… yeah we’re friends.”

\- - -

Gladio had yet to tell Prompto of his discovery. Ignis had chastised him for it on multiple occasions, but he’d be lying if he said watching the shield stare after the blond with such a lovesick look on his face hadn’t been a bit amusing.

“I barely know the kid,” Gladio defended. “It might not even be him. The sun is so _general_. Maybe if it were a camera or a chocobo or one of those protein bars that he likes so much… _That_ would give it away.”

Ignis chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “You ought to see yourself when you look at him now,” he said, shouldering his gym bag and standing from his bench. “Trying to find a reason for it _not_ to be his mark is only strengthening that it _is_ his mark.”

“Whose mark?”

The advisor glanced over his shoulder to find Noct entering the locker room, his own bag thrown behind his back. Gladio clapped a hand over his face and turned away and the prince cocked a questioning eyebrow at Ignis. “Just gossiping about the other guards,” he lied.

Noct narrowed his eyes. “I’m really not that stupid.”

Ignis glanced over to Gladio who was staring into his locker despite his belongings already tucked away into his bag. “I…” he tried, unable to find a suitable lie but unwilling to tell the truth without his friend’s consent. “I believe I’ve found my mark.” The words fell from his lips before he could stop them.

The shield looked at him in disbelief but Ignis, despite all of the thoughts rushing through his head, remained calm. Noct was frozen into place, staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Who?”

“Another student in my class,” he said easily.

“Who?”

“Edward.”

“You’ve never talked about him.”

“I only met him recently.”

“But you already think he’s your _soulmate_?”

Ignis let out an amused huff. “You know some come to the realization within minutes of meeting their mark,” he pointed out. “It’s been much longer than a few minutes.”

The prince was frowning at him. He met the disapproving gaze and after a few moments, Noct looked away. “Well good for you,” he said sharply. “Can we go now?”

“Certainly. I’ll be just a moment.”

Without a word or a look back, Noctis spun on his heel and trudged from the room. Ignis followed slowly, looking back to Gladio and lifting an eyebrow. “ _Tell_ him,” he said.

“Who’s _Edward_?” Gladio shot back, amused.

“I don’t believe you’re allowed to joke,” Ignis retorted.

Gladio laughed. “Well thanks for covering for me, anyway. I’ll… I’ll talk to him.”

“You do that,” Ignis agreed.

\- - -

Had Noctis spent nearly two years pining for someone that wouldn’t ever love him back? He just did not believe that his _very_ specific mark wasn’t signifying Ignis. How many people actually had favorite constellations? Given the way his feelings for the advisor had grown for the past few years, there was no way that the stars etched into his back _didn’t_ mean Ignis. Noct knew he was in love and knew it even more now that he had been so thoroughly crushed.

Is it possible that his mark meant Ignis, but Ignis’ mark _didn’t_ mean him? Had that ever happened before? His soulmate could be found in Ignis, but not the other way around. That would align with the way he saw himself – not good enough, _never_ good enough.

Noctis pushed his hands through his hair again and tried to read the same sentence in his text book for the umpteenth time. He’d tried to get out of going to college, but his father had been insistent and Ignis had matched him. It made the older man happy to see Noct continuing his education and the promise of help had eased his anxiety about the workload. But now he regretted everything.

It had been over a month since Ignis had revealed _Edward_ but the prince had yet to meet him. And Ignis talked of him very little, which could mean one of two things: one, Ignis had decided that his mark didn’t quite match with Edward or two, Ignis was completely smitten and was trying to keep his professional life separate from his personal.

“So what’s he like?” Noct asked, pushing the book away from him.

Ignis glanced up from his position on the couch. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked curiously at the prince. “Who?”

“Edward.”

Immediately the advisor diverted his gaze to the floor. “Ah. He is… charming, handsome…” He trailed off and Noct tried to tell himself that Ignis did not sound _dreamy_.

Ew.

“Yeah he sounds great,” he frowned, rolling his eyes.

“Are you alright, Noct?”

The prince made the mistake of looking back at the other man. Ignis’ expression was full of concern and he was sitting up at attention. He was _worried_ and he had every right to be. Over the past month, Noctis had been distant and short with Ignis. When they did have conversation, it was full of retorts and sarcasm on Noct’s part. Seeing Ignis concerned about him as he was now made Noct’s stomach bunch into knots.

“I’m fine,” he said shortly. Ignis tilted his head, clearly not believing him, so Noct huffed and continued, “It’s just… everyone seems to be finding theirs. Prompto thinks he’s figured his out, _you’ve_ figured yours—”

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. “I… perhaps you shouldn’t say,” he reconsidered his question.

“He thinks it could be Gladio,” Noct supplied. Prompto had never been secretive about his mark, but he was shy about approaching the subject of his affection. “They’ve been spending time together recently, and I don’t know what triggered it, but Prompto thinks it’s him.”

Then Ignis was chuckling. “That is…” He shook his head and set his book to the side.

“You don’t think so?”

“Do you think he would mind if I told Gladio?” he asked, standing from the couch.

Noct shrugged. “He’s too scared to tell him. So I mean… probably not? It might take some of the pressure off.” He watched as Ignis gathered his things, slipping his phone into the breast pocket of his jacket. “Are you leaving?”

“I thought I might,” he nodded. “Do you need anything else, highness?”

Noct licked his lips and glanced down to his reading. He considered for a moment before accepting that nothing else was getting finished in terms of homework. “No,” he shook his head. “I’ll just… I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Ignis smiled at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. “Have a nice night, highness.”

\- - -

Prompto and Gladio had found each other and it was nice to see two of his friends happily together. Noct’s mood had significantly increased as well, an added bonus. As for himself, he’d been keeping it a secret from the other three but he’d decided to pursue a tentative relationship with Edward. It started with coffee and had progressed from there.

Edward’s mark was an open book, page mid-turn. It was on his side, under his arm. Ignis admitted that it could very well belong to him, but he couldn’t pin how waves would signify Edward and neither could the other man. They spent a lot of time at the library, studying together and occasionally pulling each other into the lesser traveled areas for a quick snog. It was fun, fun that Ignis had been eager to have for a while.

“So the whole bit with Edward was a lie?” Noct asked him as he slid into the car after training. He was rubbing at his shoulder awkwardly, looking at Ignis curiously.

“It was,” he admitted.

“Is he even a real person?”

“He… is, yes. And it’s… less of a lie, now.” Ignis turned the key in the ignition, turning over his shoulder to back out of the parking spot, pointedly not meeting Noct’s eye.

A beat. “He _isn’t_ a lie anymore?”

“Less so. Edward was always a real person. He was the first one to come to mind when I was put on the spot and I thought there might be a reason for it,” Ignis continued rationally. He chanced a look at the prince, but he was no longer looking at Ignis. “I’m trying to see if anything comes of it.”

The prince’s attitude had soured after that. Once again he was distant and snappy, sometimes barely acknowledging Ignis’ presence. The advisor thought back on what he said a month ago about being the only one who couldn’t find his mark, so he refused to bring Edward around to meet Noct. He talked rarely of his boyfriend and tried to keep contact with him while he was with Noctis to a minimum.

“There’s been no spark yet,” Ignis admitted one afternoon to Gladio. “I haven’t found a reason for the mark to belong to him.”

“Stop looking for a reason then,” Gladio shrugged. “Maybe you’re just trying too hard.”

They would discuss their marks over dinner, lying in bed together, texting one another. Ed was a musician so he suggested it could be _sound_ waves, but that had only made Ignis laugh. And he was starting to think that Gladio was correct – perhaps he was just looking too hard. He enjoyed spending time with Edward.

Maybe that was all he needed.

\- - -

“I don’t get why you haven’t told him yet,” Prompto commented as they walked back to his apartment.

The two of them had spent the better part of the Saturday afternoon mindlessly shooting things at the arcade. Noct knew Prompto had purposefully let him win – the blond was better at the shooters than he was, but it still made him feel better. Ignis was _unavailable_ this weekend because he was out of town with his stupid boyfriend.

“Clearly he thinks he’s found The One,” Noct replied bitterly. “There’s no point.”

Prompto shook his head. “Dude you’re _so_ into him. How long has it been?”

“…two years.”

“ _Dude_ it took Gladio less than two months.” Prompto clapped a hand onto the prince’s shoulder and shook his gently. “For all you know, Ignis could have thought about you and just didn’t say anything.”

Noctis shrugged Prompto’s grip from his shoulder and took the turn for his street sharply in front of Prompto. “Can we stop talking about this?”

His friend sighed and fell back into step beside him. “I still think you should tell him,” he pushed, then threw his hands up in surrender when Noct directed a piercing glare at him. “But I’ll drop it.”

\- - -

Things with Ed were at a standstill. They were _dating_ but there was still no sign and Ignis was trying his best not to get discouraged. He liked Edward. They even went to the coast for a weekend, swimming, kissing, laughing, eating for three days but nothing happened. Ignis thought of Gladio’s advice to stop trying so hard to find a reason, just let one come naturally to them. The two of them talked about their marks often enough for there to have been a sign by now.

The four of them were out for dinner, Noct and Ignis on one side of the booth while Gladio and Prompto sat on the other. The latter of two were cuddled together, Prompto nestled under the shield’s large arm, as they looked through a single menu together.

“Why haven’t you brought Ed around, Iggy?” Gladio questioned after they’d ordered.

Gladio was the only one of his friends that had met Edward. His boyfriend had met up with them for lunch after a weekend training session. It had been a pleasant conversation, though Gladio didn’t seem too taken with the other man.

Caught off guard, Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Ah, I haven’t thought about it.”

“You guys have been dating for, what? Two months? Three?” Prompto asked.

“About,” Ignis nodded.

“You should bring him by next time,” the blond suggested. “I mean shouldn’t your _best friends_ in the _world_ meet your boyfriend?”

“If he doesn’t want to bring him, he shouldn’t have to bring him,” Noct said pointedly, glaring at Prompto.

Ignis hesitated, looking between the two. Prompto cocked an eyebrow at Noctis and tilted his head. “I suppose I could ask,” he relented, sending a confused look over to the shield who only shrugged in return.

“ _Great_ ,” Prompto smiled, looking back to Ignis.

\- - -

Edward meeting his friends does not go well. It was unbearably awkward and Ignis ended up making up a terrible excuse to pull them both away. Noctis was unfriendly, Prompto was overly friendly to compensate, and Gladio sat back and scrutinized the entire affair.

“You could have at least _pretended_ ,” Ignis frowned, following Noct into his apartment. They’d been arguing the entire ride back from training.

“I don’t have to like him,” the prince retorted, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the floor with their shoes.

“You don’t have to be so openly hateful, either.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and went further in, dropping himself on the couch. “What do you care if I like him? If he’s your _soulmate_ then it only matters if _you_ like him.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are a large part of my life, Noct. I’d prefer you get on with whomever I end up with.”

“Whomever? Like it’s not him?”

“I’m unsure.”

“ _Still_?”

Ignis huffed. “You don’t need to remind me as well. Gladio does it enough for the both of you.”

Sighing, Noct leaned forward, putting his elbows on top of his knees. “You don’t think you’d know by now?”

“It isn’t always as quick or obvious for all of us.”

“Yeah but haven’t you talked about it with him?”

Ignis frowned and wet his lips before opening his mouth to respond. The right words wouldn’t come to mind so he adjusted his glasses and looked away from the prince bitterly. “Do you require anything else from me, highness?”

A pause as Noct looked him over, considering. “No. I’ll order a pizza or something.”

\- - -

Lunch with his dad was postponed an hour. Ignis was in his office today, however, so Noct swung by and convinced him to take a walk. He apologized for being rude to Edward and promised to put forth more of an effort if it really meant that much to him. It wouldn’t be easy, but the prince had resigned himself to the fact that he was in love and that meant he wanted to see Ignis happy.

Only Ignis didn’t _seem_ that happy with Edward. He wasn’t unhappy, necessarily, but something didn’t sit right. They were close but something felt artificial about their relationship. Forced and uncomfortable. Prompto described it as a hookup that lasted too long and Noct, while not having that experience for himself, could see the comparison.

“Now which one of these was the one you marked when you were young?” Ignis asked as they strolled through the lobby outside of the throne room.

Noct chuckled and looked around. “Not sure. _Someone_ covered it up pretty good for me.”

“For the best, I’m sure. His majesty would have been quite cross.”

“True,” Noct agreed. “I think it was this one.” He directed Ignis towards a depiction of the Leviathan. The water rose around the serpent, raging just as the Leviathan would in stories. The waves were crashing against rocks as the sun shone out from behind the god’s head. When he was younger he’d left his signature, for what that was to a nine year old, etched into the whites of one of the waves. Ignis had happened upon him as he finished and rapidly covered it up.

He leaned into the painting, squinting at the place where he thought he left the mark. He could just make out a poorly scribed _N_ standing out. Smirking, he pointed to it, putting his finger just below the letter. “It’s still here. You wouldn’t be able to see it if you didn’t know to look, though.”

Ignis didn’t answer him and Noct glanced in his direction. He was staring dumbly at the painting, just where Noctis was pointing.

“Earth to Ignis?” No reply. “Specs?” Nothing. “Ignis?”

Eyes snapped to his and Ignis took a step back. “Apologies,” he said quietly. “I… Apologies, Noct,” he repeated. “I’ve forgotten a prior engagement.”

“Specs, are you okay?”

“Of course,” Ignis answered, a bit too quickly. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ve only just recalled these plans. We’ll see each other later, yes?”

“Uh… sure? Prom and Gladio are coming over for video games later. I know they’re not your thing but—”

“Splendid,” Ignis interrupted him, taking long strides to the doors. “Later, then.”

Noctis was left by himself at the painting, confused. He stared after his advisor, entertaining the thought of following him to see what those _plans_ were, but then his stomach growled. Ignis being weird would have to wait. Noct was going to go excuse his father from a meeting with Clarus so they could go eat.

\- - -

“Could I tell you something in confidence?”

“Uh… sure?”

“ _Confidence_ , Gladio. That means you cannot tell Prompto, you certainly cannot tell Noct, and I prefer if you didn’t have me imprisoned.”

“What? Did you murder someone?”

“I fear this may be worse.”

“Worse… than literally killing someone?”

Ignis steeled himself and looked down at his hands. “I believe, legitimately, that my mark may… belong to Noctis.”

Gladio blinked at him and then popped a fry into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Okay,” he nodded. “A couple questions. One, why would I arrest you for that?”

“Noct is the prince.”

“And?”

“ _And_ it is your sworn duty to protect the prince as his shield—”

“Noct doesn’t need protection from _you_ , Iggy.”

“If my suspicion turns out to be correct, I am not in line for his hand and I should be treated as a threa—”

“Okay, whatever,” Gladio interrupted him, putting up his hand. “Second, _how_ is that worse than murder?”

Ignis huffed in exasperation. “Perhaps that is a bit of an exaggeration, but it is most certainly not _good_.”

His friend rolled his eyes heavily. “Ignis, it isn’t even on par with murder. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“It is a _problem_ , Gladio. And I would appreciate the same level of discretion from you if I _had_ murdered someone.”

“ _Third_ ,” Gladio continued, pointedly, “why did it take you so long to figure that out?”

A beat. What? “What?”

“Iggy, you’ve been smitten with him since we were kids.”

“I would hardly say—”

“You wouldn’t be so infatuated with him if you only _wanted_ it to be his mark.”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. “You weren’t infatuated with Prompto,” he pointed out.

Gladio grinned. “I’m not sure _infatuated_ is a word I’d ever use to describe myself,” he shrugged, overly confident.

“Yes, I agree. Whipped seems a more appropriate term.”

The grin was wiped from Gladio’s expression immediately. “ _Wow_. Just going straight for the jugular, huh?” His lips curled into a small smirk as he continued, “That’s really rich coming from _you_ , Iggy.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh Iggy. _Iggy_. Ignis. You are the most whipped guy I’ve ever known.”

“Now that’s—”

“And you’re trying to sit here and tell me you’re _shocked_ that you’ve had a ‘legitimate,’” Gladio used his fingers for quotations, “feeling that his highness is your mark.” He made a _pff_ sound with his lips.

Ignis frowned and fiddled with the food in front of him. “When I was young I was a bit taken with the thought that it could be him,” he admitted. “But I never truly believed it.”

“Why did you think it was him?”

The advisor made a face, scrunching his nose. “I’m not certain. I chalked it up to a childhood infatuation and nothing more.”

Gladio snorted. “A childhood infatuation that’s followed you into adulthood.”

“Apparently so.”

“So can I ask what made you come to this absolutely _incredible_ realization?”

Ignis scowled at him while his friend merely smirked and took a drink of his soda. “When we were young, Noct etched his name into a painting of the Leviathan at the Citadel. I happened upon him as he finished and covered it for him to avoid punishment for defacing it,” he explained. “Yesterday he and I were looking at the very same painting and I just… he was scrutinizing the waves where he’d put his name and…” He trailed off, wiping a hand over his face.

Gladio nodded and considered the story while he continued to eat. “Sounds like a sign to me,” he replied. “Maybe you realized it when you were kids, you just didn’t know what it was.”

He hadn’t thought of that. He couldn’t quite recall the day that it happened, though he distinctly remembered the look of pride and the huge smile on the prince’s face as he showed Ignis his work. Signs weren’t always clear and some people would spend years of their life with the wrong person because they misinterpreted, only to find their true mark down the line.

Ignis didn’t want that to happen to him. Or to Noct.

“I have to go now, Gladio,” he said abruptly.

“Off to fall into his highness’ arms?” his friend smirked.

“Hardly,” Ignis retorted, standing. “Have a nice rest of your weekend. I shall see you Monday.”

\- - -

“Have you ever discussed your mark with Lady Lunafreya?”

Noct looked across the table. Ignis was nonchalantly mixing dressing into his salad before glancing up at the prince. “I mean… yeah,” Noct admitted slowly.

“And?”

“Is this about the rumors that Tenebrae is going to ask for a marriage alliance?”

Ignis nodded. “That is part of it,” he confessed. “I’ve always wondered, however. I thought it might be a good match for you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you have been friends for a long time.”

“ _We’ve_ been friends for a long time too, Specs,” Noct pointed out impulsively. He resisted the urge to snap his mouth closed and flee from the table.

Ignis paused, lifting an eyebrow. “True,” he agreed. That was… surprising. “Though you haven’t answered my question.”

The prince sighed and shook his head. “No,” he replied. “Like a ‘no’ we’re not a match, no.”

The advisor nodded thoughtfully then directed his attention back to his salad. “I see. May I ask why not?”

“Her mark are these like… triangle shapes that are wrapped around her thumb. And mine is…” Noct trailed off and watched Ignis’ hand grip the fork as he picked up a bite of his salad. “Mine isn’t her.”

Ignis hummed in the back of his throat. “A pity. It would make the talks of marriage far easier.”

“Did my dad ask you to find this out? I know you’ve been in on the meetings.”

“No,” Ignis answered. “My curiosity got the better of me. Apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Noct.”

“You’ve just never asked before.”

“You’ve asked me,” Ignis pointed out.

Noctis shrugged and took a bite of his rice bowl. “Yeah but I’m not as worried about _propriety_ ,” he said, imitating Ignis’ accent on the final word.

That garnered him a chuckle from the other man. “Clearly.” He stopped, keeping his grip on his fork but resting it on his plate. “Perhaps I should have asked before now,” he mused. “If you’ve discussed your mark with Lunafreya… as you said, we have been friends for a long time.”

The prince looked up to a smirk that immediately caused him to flush and accuse, “ _You’re_ the one that justified that to mean anything!”

“Have you never considered me for your soulmate, Noct?” Ignis laughed. “I’m hurt.”

“ _No_ ,” he lied quickly, his cheeks burning. “It’s not like you ever thought of _me_. Besides, you have Edward.”

“Edward and I are no longer together.”

Holy shit. “What? Why? _When_?” he choked out, speaking too quickly.

“We are no longer together,” Ignis repeated, listing things off on his fingers. “A lack of revelation after a time period where I felt we would have known.” He dropped a third finger. “Two weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at him, quirking his lip. “Interested in my love life, highness?”

“Well…” Words caught in his throat and he search frantically for an escape. “I mean we’re friends, right? You don’t have to _hide_ it from me.”

“I will remember that in the future,” Ignis promised.

They settled into a silence – not quite uncomfortable but more of an unfinished conversation. Now would be a good time to tell him, right? It couldn’t be so difficult to say something like _hey Ignis I’ve been in love with you for more than two years and my mark is your favorite constellation so I’m pretty sure it’s yours, will you please just kiss me_?

Instead, he said, “Would it really be so bad if we were soulmates?”

Ignis looked up at him and tilted his head to the side, eyes darting across Noct’s features. “No,” he said quietly, smiling. “I don’t think it would.”

\- - -

Three months since Ignis found his mark. Two months, three weeks, six days since he broke it off with Edward. Two months, one week since his dinner with Noct where he thought something might… But it had been business as usual. For the most part.

Ignis was by Noct’s side, waiting to be called into the throne room. They stood in front of the portrait of Leviathan, looking on without speaking. The prince was frowning and Ignis wanted nothing more than to take his hand, lead them from the room, and take Noct away from this. Tenebrae asked for a marital alliance and Lady Lunafreya was waiting for him in the next room so they could both sign the agreement along with the king and Ravus, head of the Nox Fleurets. Not even their marks could change this, but Ignis found himself regretting his silence all the same.

“Ignis…” Noct started, but let the sentence drop off.

“Yes, highness?” Not his name… he thought that a bit of distance might make this easier.

It didn’t.

The door opened and they were beckoned in. Noct hesitated, eyes lingering on Ignis before he turned away and they walked together into the throne room.

\- - -

“So this is Ignis?” Luna asked as they sat down at the table together. She and Noctis had been given leave, which they took happily. Ignis and Aranea, Luna’s shield though the position had a different name in Tenebrae, had joined them for lunch.

Noct nodded and Ignis smiled politely. “Pleased to meet you, my lady.” He dipped his head from his chair, his seated version of a bow.

“Forgive me, Ignis,” Luna smiled. “But I feel as if I know you so well already.” No. What is she doing? “Noctis speaks so highly of you.” Noct was going to _kill_ her.

Luna knew of Noct’s feelings. She’d seen his mark the last time he’d visited Tenebrae, two years ago, just as she’d shown him her own. She hadn’t found her mark yet, but he still remembered holding her hand and turning it over in his as he looked at the mark circling her thumb. He’d disclosed his own discovery about Ignis and she’d let him gush about how wonderful the prince thought his advisor was.

_Betrayer_.

Ignis looked genuinely surprised. “Truthfully I had no idea Noctis ever spoke _highly_ of me,” he joked, casting a smile over to Noct who was glaring at Luna.

“Highly annoying, maybe,” the prince grumbled.

They spent the rest of the meal poking fun at the prince, Ignis and Luna joking and talking sweetly to one another. She questioned him about his time in Tenebrae, despite how little he remembered before his parents had sent him to live with his uncle in Insomnia. He asked about her brother and growing up under the Empire’s regime before the peace treaty. They got along very well and Noct had very little part to play in their conversation. Aranea seemed content enough without speaking, letting Luna and Ignis dominate the discussion.

It was nice to see. Maybe it would make things easier after he and Luna wed. It meant Ignis would still be close, at the very least and Noct had accepted that Ignis’ closeness was likely all he would ever receive from his mark. Soulmates didn’t have to be romantic – Prompto felt like a soulmate of a sort, Luna did too. Ignis was… different. But if having Ignis by his side in friendship was what kept them together, Noct could live with that.

“You and Luna seemed to like each other,” he commented as they drove away from the Citadel. Noct was happy to be rid of it.

Ignis nodded. “She is quite charming,” he agreed. “You two look nice together, even if you don’t have her mark. It’s a fine match.”

“I’m just glad you like her. Means I can keep you around.”

Ignis focused on the road but his chin lifted. “As if I would ever leave you.”

\- - -

“Has anyone ever told you you’re an idiot?”

Ignis was surprised to see a winded Prompto, of all people, standing in his office. He glanced at the time on his phone to see the blond’s Crownsguard training with Cor had just ended, explaining the pink cheeks and mussed hair.

“No,” he said slowly. “Though I have a feeling _you’re_ about to.”

“Well you feel right. You _idiot_.”

Ignis let out a patient breath through his nose. “Would you care to explain?”

“ _Sure_ , idiot, because apparently that’s what it takes.”

“Prompto.”

“Noct is in love with you,” Prompto said bluntly. “Idiot,” he added quickly.

The words felt like they hadn’t quite reached him, freezing him into place. He stared, unbelievingly, at the blond and almost forgot that he had to breathe. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing formed.

“You’ve known about _your_ mark for, what? Four months now? And you didn’t _say_ anything?”

“I—”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? Not the idiot?”

“How—”

“Marriage, schmarriage, Iggy,” Prompto shrugged. “You’re both in _love_ , aren’t you?”

“It’s not quite that simple,” Ignis tried, but the blond wouldn’t have it.

“ _No_ ,” he said firmly. “Even _if_ – and it is an _if_ – you can’t be together, you should at least talk about it.”

Ignis fumbled for words, his mouth agape and trying to grasp on for his reasoning. But before this the foundation of his reasons were that he couldn’t be _Noct’s_ mark – that _Noctis_ wasn’t in love with him. Now, finding out the truth, his base was gone and he was falling.

Abruptly Ignis pushed away from his desk and stood. His jaw was set and he stared at the door to the office, arms feeling like they weighed a hundred pounds each, like his body was trying to keep him from doing something stupid. He looked to Prompto, who was standing with his arms crossed, his expression expectant. “Where is he?” he asked.

“On his way home.”

His feet were moving before his brain could quite catch up. His briefcase was grabbed hastily on his way out, his suit jacket and gloves forgotten. He drove through the streets of Insomnia as if he were on autopilot, his thoughts blank.

When he let himself into Noct’s apartment, the prince was sitting at the table eating a Cup Noodle. Surprised, he looked up at his advisor and turned to confused. “Ignis?”

Seeing Noctis there, mouth halfway through a bite of noodles, bent over the table like he wasn’t royalty somehow made Ignis feel lighter and full all at the same time. He stared at Noct, suddenly catching up with himself and realized how little he’d actually prepared. Unable to form any words, his lips parted and he just looked on, his lips turning upward into a slight, loving smile.

“I didn’t know you weren’t coming over tonight,” Noct said around his food. His eyes flicked towards the kitchen, then back to Ignis. “Were you supposed to make dinner tonight? Sorry I…” He looked sheepishly down at his food. “I was hungry and thought I was on my own so I made Cup Noodle.” Gaze connecting back with Ignis’, he tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Ignis was still unable to form a response.

Noct set his cup down and wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb. “Ignis?”

“Waves.”

“What?”

“Waves,” Ignis repeated, clumsily. “My… my mark is waves.”

A beat. “Oh.”

Ignis was rooted in place, feelings bubbling up in his chest but he continued, “When we were children, you etched your name into Leviathan’s portrait.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Into the waves.”

Realization dawned over Noct’s features, like he hadn’t dared to believe that Ignis was talking about this in this context. They stared at each other for a few moments then Noct, just above a whispered, replied, “Stars.” His hand reached to grip over his shoulder. “Mine is stars.”

Ignis smiled, his nose burning with tears that built behind his eyes.

“Stars in the formation of Ramuh’s constellation. Your favorite.”

“Noct—” His breath caught in his throat and he inhaled sharply, unsure of how to continue.

He _knew_. For a large portion of his life he must have known that Noct was it for him even if it hadn’t been obvious. It’s why he never felt pulled to anyone else, no matter how hard or how little he looked, because he’d already found Noctis. He just didn’t know.

They crossed the room towards each other at the same time, ending up less than a foot apart. Noct had to tilt his head back to look completely up at him. “Ignis,” he murmured. “Can you please just kiss me now?”

Ignis smiled and nodded, his hand moving to cup Noct’s cheek. “As you wish,” he replied gently, dipping his head forward to press their lips together.

\- - -

“So have you known this whole time?”

Ignis peeked an eye open and looked down at him. Noct was laying on his chest, chin propped up to see him. Somehow he’d convinced Ignis into bed with him, despite the advisor’s initial reluctance. A few words about how Luna knew about his mark and feelings, and they’d known each other for practically their whole lives so why wait until the third date anyway had done him some good. But Noct was pretty sure it was the _please, Ignis_ said in a desperate and needy tone that had done the other man in.

“Not exactly,” Ignis replied, eyes closing again as his hands draped around Noctis and drew absentminded circles against his back with his fingers.

“What does that mean?”

“The most common time to find your mark is between ages sixteen and twenty-four,” Ignis explained. “It’s not unheard of to find them after that time period but it’s incredibly rare to make the discovery before you are fourteen. I was ten when you drew your name into the portrait.” His eyes opened and he smiled down at the prince. “So, what I believe, is that on some level I knew then, only I hadn’t read or been taught what that feeling could entail. I was too young to realize what happened.”

“I always knew you were special,” Noct grinned, dropping his head to kiss Ignis’ peck.

The advisor hummed in appreciation. “I’ve always been overly fond of you,” he admitted. “On too many occasions did I entertain the thought that these waves could signify you – I _wished_ for it and wanted it desperately.” His fingers wove into Noct’s hair and he diverted his gaze. “Though I convinced myself that it wasn’t possible.”

Noct slid up Ignis’ body, prompting the advisor to turn onto his side. He slid an arm under the prince’s neck and the other wrapped around his hip to pull them closer together. Noct smiled and leaned in to press his lips slowly to Ignis’, lingering intentionally until he felt a huff against his mouth as Ignis finally exhaled. “I’m glad you realized otherwise.”

“I didn’t figure it out on my own,” he confessed. “Prompto barged into my office today and told me in no uncertain terms how much of an _idiot_ I was being.”

“ _Prompto_?”

“Indeed.”

“I’m going to kill him. I told him that stuff as a _secret_.”

“You interfered on his behalf, if I recall,” Ignis reminded him, dipping to lean their foreheads together. “He learned of my mark from Gladio and,” his lips dropped to brush against Noct’s earlobe sending chills down his spine, “I just simply cannot find a reason to be upset with him.”

A valid point, Noct would admit. Especially with the way Ignis was mouthing at his neck. “Yeah,” he acknowledge breathily. “Yeah, okay.”

Ignis chuckled and leaned back. “Do go easy on him, love.”

Noct flushed and smiled, hiding his face into Ignis’ neck. “Y’know I could get used to you calling me that.”

“I could get used to saying it.”

The prince looked up at him and couldn’t stop the way his lips pulled up into a grin. He was in bed with Ignis. He was kissing and holding and making love to _Ignis_. Of course he was going to have to deal with what this would mean politically with his marriage to Luna, but for now he was going to pretend like they’d found each other sooner. That they were lying in bed without a care in the world.

“I’m… happy,” he said.

Ignis draped his arms over Noct and kissed his forehead. “We’re sea and stars, you and I.”

“I’m not sure yours is the _sea_. Waves can be in any body of water – hell I can make waves in the _bathtub_.”

“Such a romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> [IgNoct Playlist](http://spacs.tumblr.com/post/163606327002/staring-through-an-ignoct-playlist-listen)
> 
> Well that got long, didn't it? Honestly, I have more. I always have more, if we're being real. But I had to stop myself before this became 10k words and I actually really like ending it off here.
> 
> If anyone has any questions about this Soulmate AU, I have given it a lot of thought. I know the soulmates of most of the major characters and their marks are supposed to reflect that. Didn't reveal Aranea's because I didn't think it fit with the story, but she does have one and I do know who's it is! But just come shoot me a message on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/) and we can talk soulmate AUs. I love them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
